staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Inny świat (23/25) - serial 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Ja ci jeszcze pokażę, Krecik, Mądruś - filmy anim. 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Anno Domini (8/12) - serial 11.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 11.30 Piąta pora roku: Soliści - felieton 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Poradnik mechanizatora (5) 12.50 Klan (222) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Paweł Karpiński 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (15/16) (1) - serial dok. 13.45 Dom 14.10 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (33) - serial 15.05 Poza zasięgiem - reportaż 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (853) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? -quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Wywiady: Złota Rybka 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Ekstradycja 3 (7/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.25 Zawsze po 21-szej 21.55 Automania - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.05 Czas na dokument: Wojownicy: Uzdrawiacze z Malabaru 22.35 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Wrzask i tupanie - film obyczajowy, USA 00.50 Poza zasięgiem - reportaż 1.15 ABC brydża (powt.) 1.25 Kolejki: Kolejka leśna 1.35 Paco Peta Flamenco Company (2) - program artystyczny 2.15 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Radio Romans (23/32) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama (w przerwie obrad) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny - serial komed., USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Adoracja Najświętszego Sakramentu - program ekumeniczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Raport- wydanie specjalne 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 20.05 Cena nadziei (1/4) - serial 21.30 Nagroda literacka - NIKE '99 21.35 Reforma w szkole 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Świadkowie XX wieku: Lepszy świat - film dok. 0.15 Kop - thriller, USA 2.10 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 2.35 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (27) - serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (57) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Żar młodości (707) - serial 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (33) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Młody Indiana Jones (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Wolnoć Tomku - magazyn budowlany 14.00 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 ReBoot (11) - serial animowany, Kanada 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 16.00 Infonnacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (13) - serial 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (57) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.40 Życie jak poker (65) - telenowela, Polska 18.10 Przyjaciele (6) - serial 18.45 Infonnacje 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Pan i pani Smith (3/13) - serial komediowy, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.00 Łańcuch poleceń - fIlm sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Infonnacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Bumerang - magazyn publicystyczny 0.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.35 Muzyka na BIS 2.35 Pożegnanie 7.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (42) - serial 7.55 Na dobry początek Studio AGNES na żywo 8.15 Lekarz domowy 47 - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 9.20 Dwa oblicza milości 16 10.05 Pogromcy zła 26 - serialsensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw 9 - serial kryminalny. W Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep 12,45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów 6 - serial dokumentalny USA 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota 15 - serial USA 13.40 City 345 - serial, USA 14.05 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.10 Pulapki losu 72 - serial 15.00 Veltron - obrońca wszechświata 43 - serial 15.30 Wilki. czarownice i wielkoludy 23.24- serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota 16- serial USA 16.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów 7 - serial dok. USA 16.50 Detektyw 10 - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zla (27) - serialsensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy USA 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny, Niemcy 20.55 Komando Małolat - serial policyjny, Niemcy 21.50 Na ryhy - mag. wędkarski 22.15 Nasze Wiadomości 22.35 Kino Wspomnień: Wyznanie Toma Harrisa - dramat USA 1.05 Adax Techno Party 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad i 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (33) - serial anim. 7.45 Troskliwe misie - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 Bosco (25) - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina (48) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (98) - serial 12.30 Big Star Party 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (33) - serial anim. 14.00 Troskliwe misie - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 Bosco (25) - serial anim.i 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (5) - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (32) - serial 16.45 Maraton Uśmiechu 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Paulina (49) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela - serial 20.00 Nieznani rodzice - film obycz. 21.50 Ibisekcja - talk show 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.20 Telewizjer - magazyn 23.50 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 00.40 Melrose Place - serial 1.40 Granie na zawołanie 4.10 Granie na ekranie 6.00 Świat pana trenera - serial 6.25 Autostrada do nieba - serial 7.15 Sunset Beach - serial 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial 10.10 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 10.35 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.25 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do nieba - serial 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 20.55 Komando Małolat - serial 21.50 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 22.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 22.55 Airwolf - serial 23.45 Crime Story - serial 0.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.05 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 2.40 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 3.25 Teleshopping 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Pigułka szczęścia (Kids in the Hall Brain Candy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. David Foley, Bruce McCulloch, Kevin McDonald, Mark McKinney (85 min) 10.25 (K) Deser: Na skraju pustyni - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 (K) Deser: Hotel złamanych serc - film krótkometrażowy 11.10 (K) Rykowisko - komedia, Polska 1986, reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Sławomira Łozińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Buczkowski (83 min) 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.30 (K) Życie za życie (A Life for a Life) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Stephen Whittaker, wyk. Tony Maudsley, Olympia Dukakis (103 min) 15.15 (K) Deser: Dlaczego nie chodzę do kina - film krótkometrażowy 15.25 (K) Szaleństwa młodości (That Thing You Do) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1996, reż. Tom Hanks, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Liv Tyler, Steve Zahn (103 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.00 (K) Deser: Życzę sobie wszystkiego najlepszego - film krótkometrażowy 20.15 (K) Lenin wiecznie żywy - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 21.10 (K) CINEKLUB: Zacznijmy od nowa (Starting Over) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, Jill Clayburgh, Charles Durning (101 min) 22.55 (K) Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) 01.00 (K) Kuchnia filmowa: Hoodlum - Gangster 01.25 (K) Star Trek - Pierwszy kontakt (Star Trek: First Contact) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn (106 min) 03.15 (K) Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Tom Cruise, Emanuelle Beart, Jean Reno, Vanessa Redgrave (106 min) 05.05 (K) Strach (Fear) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Reese Witherspoon, William L. Petersen (93 min) 06.40 (K) Deser: Domowy mecz - film krótkometrażowy 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (124) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (39) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Na granicy prawa (2/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Michael Lahn/Holger Barthel (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (186) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (715) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (148) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (149) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Sally czarownica (83) - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (40) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (187) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (31,32) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) 21.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 21.55 Zimny jak głaz (Stone Cold) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Craig R. Baxley (powt.) 23.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 00.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.30 Piosenka na życzenie 02.30 Pożegnanie 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Historia obyczaju: Mój dom - Moja twierdza (2) - program Mariusza Wituskiego 07.50 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Gniew - reportaż Leszka Wiśniewskiego 08.00 Muzyczne koło - teleturniej rodzinny (powt.) 08.30 Sześć milionów sekund (17/19): Kuba - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984, reż. Leszek Staroń (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 09.30 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Janusz Kidawa: Komedianci z wczorajszej ulicy - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1987, reż. Janusz Kidawa (powt.) 11.10 AB OVO - Szycie z resztek - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.40 Być Tatarem - program Artura Kwietnia (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego (powt.) 12.30 Polska na jawie - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 12.55 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Wielka Mała Emigracja (2/10): Mieć szczęście - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego (powt.) 14.00 Komediantka (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobylińskiego 15.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (10/13): Tajemnica zniknięcia - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michel Berny, wyk. Michel Lagueryrie, Elsa Saladin, Christelle Lorieux, Tamara Dona (26 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Ełk - para buch! - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: John Millinghton Synge - Bohater naszego świata, Polska 1997, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Tomasz Konieczny, Magdalena Cielecka, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała (105 min) 21.25 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 S.O.S. (3/7): W matni - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1975, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Maja Komorowska, Marek Walczewski, Jan Englert (52 min) 00.05 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.20 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.25 W labiryncie (25) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (25 min) 00.55 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR TELEWIZJI: John Millinghton Synge - Bohater naszego świata, Polska 1997, reż. Ryszard Ber (powt.) 03.25 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 W labiryncie (25) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.45 Zaproszenie: Ełk - para buch! - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Zyski, straty, nadzieje - magazyn 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Krucjaty - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna Afryki - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Osiodłać wiatr (Saddle the Wind) - western, USA 1958, reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Robert Taylor, Julie London, John Cassavetes, Donald Crisp (84 min) 14.05 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą - program dla dzieci 17.15 Reportaż dnia 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.45 Moto kurier - program motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Przeklęta wyspa (Turtle Beach) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1992, reż. Stephen Wallace, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Joan Chen, Jack Thompson, Art Malik (85 min) 00.15 (WP) Krucjaty - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu